


Once a Year

by gabewrites



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is just very sweet christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: Christmas is always a special time in the Garden Lodge, especially with Freddie's enthusiasm for decoration.





	Once a Year

**Author's Note:**

> hi, yes I know it's not Christmas, but writing is hard

It was an earlier morning than normal by about a half an hour. Every Christmas it seemed that Freddie couldn’t keep himself asleep too long without going crazy, a childlike wonderment on his face when he thought about all the presents and friends and all the beautiful decorations. How could he forget all the good food! The feast of a Christmas dinner that Joe could make them all was astounding (and delicious).

It was a sweet smell, however, that rose from the kitchen and into Freddie and Jim’s bedroom. Something of warm sugar and cinnamon that went directly to Freddie’s head. His excitement, per usual, woke Jim up with a frantic tap on the shoulder and a loud shout of, “cookies!”

“Cookies?” Jim groaned at the sudden shake into consciousness, not recognizing the meaning of the word at all and hoping to God that a cat hadn’t gotten out, or some precious possession broken that Jim had to hear about so early. It was not like Freddie to be up before his tea.

“Christmas, Jim! Phoebe’s gone and made cookies or something!” Jim quit his groaning and smiled, though still tired. Christmas. Another year, another Freddie Mercury Christmas. Being up so early suddenly didn’t seem as unpleasant. That sweet smell of cookies certainly helped, too.

Freddie grabbed him by the shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek, a level of urgency in his eyes. “How can you forget Christmas, dear? It’s the most important time!” Freddie had flung a blanket around himself while he searched for something to wear, already dressed before Jim had even thought about getting out of bed. “If all the cookies are missing by the time you get dressed, it’s not my fault, darling.” Freddie clambered through the house and to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Phoebe still had oven mitts on his hands when Freddie barreled into a hug with him, then stared at the fresh cookie on the counter. “Cookies- good!” Freddie sounded almost surprised when he saw them, trying to work through in his head if he could eat one yet without burning his mouth. He decided against it and gave them some more time to cool off while he surveyed the Christmas-ready Garden Lodge.

“You know, I make cookies every year, Fred.” Phoebe laughed, even though he appreciated Freddie’s true excitement. He always seemed so thankful and amazed at the things people did for him, no matter how small.

Freddie scoffed and finally picked up a cookie, taking a tiny bite before it almost burnt his fingers and he had to set it down again. He turned around to face Phoebe with a dumbfounded grin, “Well, you told me a year ago, darling, do you think I remember?” He gave up on the cookies for the time being and ran to sit himself on a couch, taking in all the decorations and pretty Christmas things. Something was missing.

Freddie’s brain was racing under the influence of party fever, his eyes darting to the tree, to the tinsel, to the mistletoe conveniently placed between the sitting room and kitchen. He tapped his foot and looked around for Jim, wondering if he was still upstairs, “Jim!” Freddie interrupted his own thoughts, but he didn’t hear any movement above his head when calling for Jim. “Where’s Jim gone? How did he sneak out on me-“

As if on cue, the door opened as Jim carried something in, presumably from the garden. The bright winter sun silhouetted Jim until the door closed behind him, his smiling face coming into view. Freddie screamed and looked at the beautiful bright red plants. “Are those poinsettias?!” Freddie knew what they were, he just wanted Jim to explain in that warm Irish voice of his. He could listen to Jim talk for hours about the garden, no matter how boring Jim thought he sounded.

“Of course- Christmas flowers.” Jim had brought in quite a few, some to use as table centerpieces, but some to place on the tree and decorate with elsewhere. He snapped a stem off carefully while he spoke, “You know, they actually come from Mexico- they normally grow in May, it takes a special gardener to grow them in good condition for Christmas, but it only comes once a year, after all.” Jim inspected the flower before stepping around the plants he had brought in and walking to Freddie.

“So I take it you’re my expert gardener, dear?” Freddie laughed softly and leant forward without a second thought, his hands gently pressing on Jim’s chest. He fully expected a kiss, but instead Jim’s cool hand brushing behind his ear gave him a chill, and a cool flower stem rested at the side of his face, a bright shade of red in his peripheral vision. He gasped and brushed a finger gently against the flower.

A giggle made Phoebe smile from the kitchen as Jim leant in to give Freddie a kiss. They both smiled into it before breaking apart and setting their eyes back on the flowers Jim had brought in. Freddie set his sights on adding just the right amount of them to the Christmas tree while Jim got a bunch ready for the table. Phoebe and Joe sat watching and, ironically, eating the first two cooled cookies before Freddie could get back to them.

“Jim, darling!” Freddie stretched his arm up but couldn’t quite reach the spot he had deemed the perfect spot for the last flower, so he called out for Jim and gave up. He made sure to brush the flower behind his ear back into place. He pouted when Jim rounded the corner to see him. “Help, please?” Freddie laughed almost mischievously at the strength Jim used to hoist him up just high enough, the last flower falling into perfect place.  

Freddie was carefully put on his feet again and made sure to look at the decorating work Jim had gotten done, still grinning at the thought of everyone coming over later. They would most certainly be greeted with, ‘my wonderful husband grew all of these amazing flowers!’ Freddie stood where he could still see Jim, one foot in the kitchen until Jim eyed the cookies that were cooled and sitting on the counter. Then he stood in Jim’s way and stopped him when he tried to pass. “Fred- you can’t stop me from- Freddie!”

Jim caught Freddie in his arms after his unexpected leap from the ground, a look of pure fear in his eyes and he tried his best not to let him fall. He was about to ask, ‘What was that for?’ until Freddie grabbed him by the face and planted and big kiss right on his lips, pointing up at the mistletoe above them with another laugh. “What would you do if I dropped you?”

Freddie tapped Jim’s cheek gently, something that couldn’t be considered a slap. “Then I’d file for a divorce!” Freddie toyed with his ring when he was back on the floor again, a silent look between he and Jim lighting up the room. The sun seemed to brighten up even more against the dreary winter sky.

“I bet you- I could eat a cookie before you.” Freddie still gazed right into Jim’s eyes, feeling the magic of the moment still flowing through the room.

“Not if I get there first.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if ur teeth rotted out I know it was sweet
> 
> Edit: i made a writing blog on tumblr! If you ever wanna request i write something or talk to me, check out @gabewritesshit


End file.
